Electrify Me
by RonRon100
Summary: Two familiar faces cross paths once again on WrestleMania 29 in the forms of the Rock and Trish Stratus, and old feelings begin to resurface. But with a tumultuous amount of turns ahead for them, and old foes lurking in the bushes waiting to strike, will the Rock and Trish be able to survive together, or get electrocuted in the process? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, it's RonRon10 here, and I'm back with yes, another fic! These things just keep rolling out! I've wanted to write a Rock story for a while now, and now I'm finally going to do that! So sit back, read and enjoy, and hopefully** **prepare to be electrified! Here's chapter one of the Rock and Trish fic, Electrify!**

**Chapter One: Finally…We Meet Again**

In 2011, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson had finally made his return to the WWE after 7 long years to be the guest host of WrestleMania 27. This man, the one who had at once held the millions (and millions) of fans in the palm of his hands had finally come back to electrify the wrestling world like only he could. In the weeks that led up to that event, The Rock had created himself some good memories, taking pictures with some of the guys in the back, catching up with old friends of his from the Attitude Era, or just simply signing autographs for the generations of fans, both old and new. Moments like these had reminded the Rock of just exactly what he had missed in the 7 long years that he had been away from the business that made him what he was today. And he was finally ready to start giving back what was due.

That night, at WrestleMania 27, Rocky had many fond memories of that night. While hitting John Cena with the Rock Bottom and having a run-in with Attitude Era rival and now friend Stone Cold Steve Austin could have been argued to be at the top of the list, one moment in particular had stuck out in his mind, and it was a moment that nobody else had known about. It was the moment that the Rock had ran into her. That 'her' was Trish Stratus.

The moment they had was brief, the staredown was silently intense, not a single word was said. The gaze that they had held in each other's eyes told the story of words that were never said. An opportunity missed or an open opportunity for the future? One could never be too sure or predict the future exactly…

Present Day: April 6, 2013

Dwayne Johnson pulled up to the parking lot of the world's largest arena, Madison Square Garden, in his black pickup truck. Stepping out the truck, he dusted off his expensive tux and straightened a few other necessities. Tonight was definitely going to be a special night indeed. Tonight, the WWE was going to be honoring the Hall of Fame Class 2013. This roster had boasted possibly the best class ever with legends such as Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund, Mick Foley, Booker T and even Donald Trump. Dwayne nodded to himself in approval. Those were some true legends who definitely deserved the nod to go into the Hall of Fame. What was even better for him was, for the second straight year, he would be front row and center to see all these legends get inducted in person, just like last year in Miami at WrestleMania 28. He couldn't help but feel that someone was being left out in his mind for being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame.

That question was answered for Dwayne went a sweet, subtle voice spoke out from behind him. "So Dwayne, I see you're still driving that pickup truck from two years ago," the female's voice spoke out, making the Great One smile quite a bit. "Well what can I say, Ms. Stratus, the warranty on this baby hasn't run out quite yet, you know," he said with a smirk, before turning around to lay his eyes on the brunette Canadian bombshell. She was indeed a beauty, there was no denying that. "Nice to see you again Trish." She returned the smile with an equally large one, crossing her slender arms around Dwayne's lower back and waist, enveloping him into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you again! It seems like every time you leave, you always come back to surprise us!" she said, with a sudden rush of joyfulness in her voice. With every word that she spoke, Dwayne could see the sincerity in her eyes and sense it as well; that was definitely a plus for coming back once again for WrestleMania.

Then it had finally dawned on him. Trish Stratus was also getting inducted tonight into the Hall of Fame! He was glad that he had totally remembered that last minute, because he didn't want to be the guy to forget something as important as that. Trish had a habit of making people remember things that they tended to forget.

"Well, looks like tonight is…FINALLY your big night, where you get inducted into the Hall of Fame!" Dwayne stated, crossing his arms and watching her face go through the motions. "I know, I'm so excited! All of my accomplishments are finally going to be recognized! I'm so excited that I just can't stand it! There's just one problem though," she said, turning her gaze down towards her shoes. Dwayne's face turned to one of confusion. What could possibly be wrong on her big day?

Trish twiddled her thumbs in anxiety. Should she tell him? It was only 3 hours until the Hall of Fame ceremony. She knew that she had to, and this would probably be her only chance. "Well, you know how every inductee is supposed to have an inductor right?" Dwayne nodded. "Well, Amy was supposed to be the one to induct me into the Hall, but something came up with her and Punk, and so she can't be here tonight to induct me on my big night," she said, her voice starting to crack. It hurt him to see tears roll down the face of a woman he had come to know and—no no, that was before. Not anymore, right? He didn't know what he was feeling, but being one with the people, the People's Champ had to help Trish.

"Hey Trish, I know you pretty well, don't you think? Why don't you let me be the one to induct you?" Dwayne offered. Trish stumbled back a bit, surprised by the offer from the Brahma Bull. Was he being serious right now? She sure hoped so. "Are you sure about that Rocky?" He nodded his head without any hesitation whatsoever, though he cracked in a smile at her calling him Rocky. "Well in that case, you won't regret this at all, I promise." With a quick kiss on the cheek, Trish popped on into the Garden to get herself ready, with the knowledge of her night being saved now, thanks to selfless actions of one Dwayne The Rock Johnson.

It was about 10 minutes before it was time for Trish's induction, and Dwayne had somehow managed to sneak his way out of the crowd and escape his way to the back where the former Diva of the Decade awaited him. When she saw him, her face brightened like a child on Christmas morning: her present in the form of the Rock, her inductor, had finally arrived. Jumping onto him and giving him a big hug, she was careful not to ruin her dress for this special occasion. "So tell me, are you ready?" she asked, arching up an eyebrow. "Trish, that's the People's Eyebrow that you're using, so be careful with that. Furthermore, you bet your candy ass that the Rock is ready. He was born ready!" Without any more words, his music hit and the Rock immediately walked out to the grand stage.

With the huge pop that the Rock got, he could literally feel the roof of MSG about to explode off, as chants of "Rocky" filled everyone's ears. Grabbing the microphone, he silently waited for the chants to die down before he could do his infamous schtick he was known for.

"FINALLY… THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!" The crowd exploded.

"The Rock says, here we are people, the eve of WrestleMania 29, and we are inducting some new legends into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2013!" The Great One continued on.

"For this next inductee, I was honored to be chosen by her personally, even if it was last minute. When it comes to Divas, this woman redefined the word. She made it from the bottom to the top. She went from just being plain old eye candy to honing her craft and becoming Diva of the Decade and a 7 time Woman's champion. You could make a case for her to be the Greatest Diva of All Time!" The Rock paused, before catapulting his smile into a big grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Trish Stratus!" The crowd roared and thundered their approval as the Canadian beauty walked her way from behind the curtains and onto the grand scene in front of her. It was always a moment that she had dreamed of her entire life, and now it was finally here. The Hall of Fame.

She hugged him, and let him slip the Hall of Fame ring onto her finger. In that particular moment of time, a jolt of electricity had seemingly been felt between the two, and just like two years ago prior, their eyes shared that same look and told the same story, but it felt like a new chapter was beginning.

The Rock walked his way off of the stage and watched from the side as the Toronto native gave an emotional, tear felt speech that tugged at the strings of his own heart. How had he not seen it before? He felt it in his veins now, he felt it in his mind and spirit, even soul too. Dwayne The Rock Johnson now knew. He had to be with Trish Stratus.

When the ceremony was finally over, Dwayne started to walk back to his pickup truck when that sweet Canadian voice came calling his name again, making him grin ear to ear. "Yes Trish, what can I do for you Ms. Hall of Famer?" he asked in a light joking manner. "Stop," she said, elbowing him in the ribs. "But Dwayne, I was wondering… tonight some of us are going to a classy bar party on the other side of town. Was hoping you wanted to go?" she said, acting a bit shy now, which was normally out of her nature.

Dwayne pondered the offer for a moment. He did have to defend the title against John Cena tomorrow, but one night out couldn't hurt could it? "I accept your offer Trish," he said. "On the grounds that there will be Canadian pie served to me," he said with that classic Rock grin and one-liner, that had Trish rolling in laughter. "Of course there will be Canadian pie," she said with a playful wink, as they climbed into the pickup truck In a jubilant mood, hoping for a memorable night…

**Well hope you liked it! We're just getting started so stay tuned! Until then, please read and review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome one, welcome all, back to Electrify Me! I'm glad that you all enjoyed Electrify Me! I've got some good ideas in store for this fic, so until then, stay tuned and let's get right into chapter 2 of Electrify Me!

**Chapter 2: It Doesn't Matter…What You Had**

The ride through New Jersey was quite a peaceful one. Trish seemed to feel really comfortable as well. Dwayne wasn't joking when he said that his pickup truck had everything. These seats had vibrators and seat warmers, and it was smoothing her out really well. Dwayne arched his infamous eyebrow at how magnificent her body look while she stretched back, and arched her body.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, huh? That yoga system you made seems to be doing wonders for you," he said with a smirk. Trish chuckled as well.

"You could say that Dwayne. It's how I've kept in shape even after I retired from the ring long-term." She looked forward at the cruising horizon lights of the nightlife. What a beautiful sight, she thought.

"You know, it was in this city about 12 years ago when we had our first segment together," Dwayne said, thinking back. "Really? I thought it was in Miami, but I could be wrong," Trish said, with a light smile. She motioned for Dwayne to turn to the right and park in the packed parking lot.

"Looks like the party's going down here," Dwayne said. Trish rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "Gee, what gave you that idea Great One?" The duo piled out of the car and proceeded to walk past the bouncer and into the club where everybody seemed to be having a really good time.

John Cena and AJ Lee were on the floor dancing like crazed fools, as were Sheamus, Kofi, Kaitlyn, R-Truth, and the Miz and Maryse among others. Trish laughed. "Hey Dwayne, let's dance!" she suggested. Flashing that Hollywood smile, he nodded. "Sure thing Canada, just let me hit the restroom right quick," Dwayne said, and Trish nodded.

"Okay!" she smiled brightly, and the Brahma Bull made his way to the other side of the club. While Trish stood against the wall, ecstatically bobbing her head to the club music, another familiar face appeared next to her unexpectedly. "Hey there bombshell. Long time, no see," the guy said.

Trish's eyes turned to her left to see the prominent figure of the first ever Undisputed Champion Y2J, Chris Jericho. "Oh my goodness! Chris!" she said, crushing him with a big hug, making Jericho chuckle. "That's right, in the flesh baby," he said, flashing a confident, cocky smirk. Chris always enjoyed seeing the beautiful Canadian. It wasn't the same not having her around in the WWE.

"Congrats on your Hall of Fame induction Trish. You deserve it sweetheart," he complimented her, making her slightly blush. "Well, thank you Chris. That means a lot coming from a fellow Canadian such as yourself," she said, albeit a little shyly. There was always a part of her that had a soft spot for the cocky Canadian, even after their blowup nearly a decade ago.

"So Trish, we need to celebrate. How's about we hit this dance floor and show all these juniors how it's really done?" Before she could respond, the newest ballroom dancing sensation showed his face, tapping Y2J on the shoulder. "Excuse me Chris, but you know nothing about the grace or art of dancing. I believe the smart and sexy Trish Stratus would like to dance with the Dancing Dynamo himself, FAN…DAN…GOOOO," came the creepy voice of WWE's newest star, Fandango. Chris immediately slapped the hand off of his shoulder.

"Back off Fan-Dunghole, I don't know you like that. Now how about you get lost before I take care of you right here, right now," he warned. Trish put a palm up to Y2J's chest. "Don't worry Chris, I got this." Lifting her hand, Trish delivered a five-finger stinger straight to the face of the ballroom dancer, and he fell flat on his ass. "Go dance with yourself idiot," she said, with a glare. Swearing under his breath, he stormed off fuming.

"Well then now that that's over," Trish said, rolling her eyes. Chris Jericho picked right back up where he left off. "So about that dance Trish? It'd be like the times we used to have," he said with a wink. Trish scratched the back of her head nervously. "I would but…I already promised a dance to somebody else," she slowly mentioned. Y2J's eyes slightly widened.

"Who in the hell could you have possibly promised a dance to instead of me?" he demanded to know, slightly irritated. "What about the times we had?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT TIMES YOU USED TO HAVE!" Trish, along with everybody else in the club, quickly swiveled their heads around to see where that had came from; the thunderous voice belonged to none other than Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

"Sorry to slash your hopes Chris, but she promised that dance to me, not you," he said, crossing his arms and letting a smirk show. Chris walked over to the Great One and stared him down. "Look here jerkey, I don't give a damn if you're Dwayne, The Rock, or Hollywood's biggest export in the world. You're all just talk. I've always been better than you. I'm the best there is at everything that I do, and I—"

"Chris! It doesn't matter what you do! What part don't you understand?" Dwayne said, dropping the smirk, and staring him straight down with a mad look. Chris shoved Dwayne before walking off. "You haven't seen the last of Y2J!" he yelled, before storming out the club completely, but not before tripping over a drunken Hornswoggle and falling on his ass.

After cracking up and laughing hard, Dwayne offered his hand out Trish. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Certainly," she replied with a smile. The club DJ scratched the record and flipped it over, then put the needle back on the record, playing some slow jams.

Trish pressed her head against Dwayne's chest as they slowly danced across the floor, slowly relishing in the moment that they were having. Trish sighed to herself, this was what she was missed. What she was clamoring for. The atmosphere, the WWE and wrestling itself, but most of all, she missed him. She missed Dwayne Johnson. But how exactly could she miss him? They rarely saw each other at that, and while she was a fitness model and yoga instructor, he was an A-list celebrity in Hollywood working a very tight schedule. She could feel the feelings rising in her stomach, and it made her want to clutch at them. She didn't want to let them out again, but she had to give it another shot, couldn't she? What would Dwayne think?

"Something on your mind Trish?" Dwayne asked, concerned. Trish only shook her head. "No, I'm fine but thanks for asking," she smiled back. She knew she was going to have to try something sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, Chris walked down the sidewalk with his hands tucked away in his pockets. "Stupid assclown, thinks he can have everything given to him on a silver platter. I'll show him. I'm just as great of a celebrity as he is," he muttered to himself.

"Hey buddy, you look like you're having a rough time," a voice came from behind him.

"Yeah? What's it to you junior?" he shot back. The man put his hands up.

"Easy now easy! Now I know that we've both had our differences with Trish in the past, but we should team up to eliminate the bigger threat. A certain Brahma Bull, if you catch my drift," the superstar said.

Jericho stared down the stranger before crossing his arms and scoffing. "Fine junior, but whenever he's out the way, Trish is fair game again." The stranger took the hood off of his head and smirked a sinister smirk. Patting his chest proudly, he shook Chris' hand. "Of course, that's how I roll."

Hello Captain Charisma.

**Well there you have it! Looks like Christian and Chris Jericho are joining forces to take out the Rock! What's gonna happen now? Stay tuned! R&R (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, welcome back to a new chapter of Electrify Me, starring the Brahma Bull! Now just in case you didn't know, this is a spinoff from Next Level solely made for the Rock, and the events take place after WrestleMania 29 concludes. I'll try not to spoil anything that happens in Next Level, but just remember this is all about the Rock here! And Trish Stratus too! So here you guys go, enjoy chapter 3 of Electrify Me!**

**Chapter 3: The Next Move?**

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson staggered backstage, kneeling over in pain in every couple of steps that he took. The match that he had against John Cena had severely taken a toll on him, and now he was sure that he was injured. Must have been a torn abdomen, and a partially torn abductor, he thought to himself.

Not only was he hurt and injured, but now he had lost the newly custom made WWE Title to his foe John Cena, who he was sure would be getting the custom Brahma Bull plates taken out as early as tomorrow morning. Right now was not a great time to be the Most Electrifying Man In Sports Entertainment.

As he staggered his way to the training room door, the cocky and confident presence of Chris Jericho graced the Rock's presence.

"Hey junior, long time no see. I see you main evented WrestleMania yet again. Say Rocky, where's that shiny new championship you love to carry around?" Jericho smirked, making Rock snarl his upper lip.

"I'd tell you good match but you lost, and there's no room for losers at WrestleMania," Jericho smirked. He was really starting to irritate the Rock.

"Say Captain Maplehead, I'm pretty sure you lost a match too out there? Was it to…Prince? Oh no wait, it was to Fannnnnnn…Dannnnn…Gooooo," Rock said in cocky fashion, making Jericho furrow his eyebrows.

"That's not funny assclown! He clearly cheated and restricted my—" Rock put up a hand, cutting him off.

"It doesn't matter what he restricted! Clearly participating on Dancing With the Stars has brought out the feminine woman side in you jabroni. Tell you what, you go to the WWE Apparel team, and tell them to outfit your Fruity Pebble colored Lite-Brite Jacket with pink and purple. If they ask why, tell them that you've just been feeling very 'happy' lately," Dwayne said chuckling under his breath.

Jericho tried to register what he was saying, and when it finally did, his face grew red. "Are you calling me what I think you're calling me?!" he roared, and immediately delivered a swift kick to the injured abdomen of Dwayne, making him hurtle out a yelp of utter pain.

"Yeah that's right Rocky, scream. Scream because after tonight, you're done with the WWE. You can take your ass back to Hollywood, and stay there, if you know what's good for you." After delivering a few more well-timed kicks to the same area, Jericho was satisfied.

"See you in Hollywood Dwayne. And say goodbye to Trish too. It'll be the last time you see her," he said. Jericho walked off, leaving the Great One now curling into a ball and holding his gut in pain.

Just as Y2J left, Trish had turned another corner and saw Dwayne laying there, and let out a loud scream, before coming to his aid. She was going to originally congratulate him for putting on one hell of a performance, but that changed with the sight that appeared before her.

"Dwayne, Dwayne are you okay?!" she quivered, her body in fear, as she shook Dwayne's body. "Damn!" he said, holding his gut. "Trish, stop shaking me! It hurts!" he said, rolling over.

Luckily for Trish, the training room was right in front of them, so she heaved with all of her strength and pulled him inside. As two trainers immediately rushed to the Rock's aid and tended to his injuries, Trish looked on from the side with worried eyes. What she wanted to tell him tonight would have to wait; taking care of him was priority number one tonight, whether he liked it or not.

When the trainers had finally finished on examining the Rock, they heavily wrapped tape around his ribs and gave him some painkillers that would hopefully cure the pain he was feeling. One trainer even tried to offer him a lollipop as a joke, but the Rock wasn't in a joking mood tonight.

"Take that cherry pop, turn it sideways, and stick it up your cherry blossom smelling candy ass!" he retorted to them, a rare scowl on his face. Trish patted him on his shoulder, albeit trying to hold back a laugh from his last comment.

"Come on Rocky," Trish said, slinking his arm around her shoulder as they walked out to the parking lot. It was a very starry sky tonight, and although it was slightly chilly still, Trish could still feel the crisp air around her. The New Jersey air reminded her of back home in Toronto where the air was like that constantly. "Dwayne, do you ever miss this?" she finally decided to ask him.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow in question. "Define 'this' Trish," he stated.

"Wrestling for the WWE, you know? Travelling to all of these wonderful places, hanging together like a family on the road, and putting on shows for the millions of people who love to watch us perform," Trish said, a sincere smile crossing her face and Dwayne couldn't help but smile back at it.

"I mean, people are always saying how today's Divas can't rise up to the bar set by the ones before them such as myself and Amy, so why not come back full time and help them? It'd be like giving back to the company that made me who I am today!" her smile was now a grin at this point.

Dwayne rubbed his chin as he thought about what Trish was saying. Technically, wasn't he doing that right now? Sure, it was on a part time basis, but he was delivering a huge boost to the WWE by showing up when he did, and the dividends were definitely paying off. But coming back full time? Dwayne didn't know if he could do that or not.

"What about you Dwayne? Mr. Hollywood," Trish said, nudging him lightly and laughing. "Would you ever come back to the WWE full time? I'm sure they'd love to have you back."

Dwayne, more instinctively than thoughtfully, immediately shook his head no. "I can't do it Trish. I don't think I could give up all that I've earned in Hollywood just to come back to the WWE on a full time basis," he said, shaking his head.

Trish pouted. "Why not? You gave up everything you had in the WWE just to go to Hollywood. I don't see why you can't return the favor and return," Trish said, crossing her arms.

"You just don't understand Trish," he stated matter-of-factly. Trish raised questionable looks at the man before her.

"Don't understand? You think just because you're a big time Hollywood celebrity that nobody around here understands you anymore? Is that it?" she asked, her voice rising in frustration.

Dwayne put his hands up. "No no, that's not what I'm saying at all! I'm just saying, I don't think my body would be capable of handling a full time schedule anymore, that's all."

"Really now? Because I sure don't see that in those action movies you do like Fast & Furious and GI Joe, now do I?" Trish asked, awaiting a response. She was only met with awkward silence. "Thought so. You need to realize that this is where you belong Dwayne. You wouldn't be the Rock today if it weren't for your millions and millions of adoring fans. There are plenty of guys who would kill in the back just to have a thousand! They could learn from you!"

"I'm sorry Trish, but tonight is my last night in the WWE. This is the end of the road for me. I think I may have wrestled my last match tonight…for good."

Trish's mouth gaped into an "o" and her facial reaction was that of complete shock. "I can't believe you just said that." She backed away slowly from the Great One, and Dwayne only looked at her with a shamed look on his face. He couldn't bear to watch her leave…again. Yet, he still did nothing about it.

Trish threw her bag over her shoulder, and started to run off. She stopped eventually, remembering that the Rock was her ride to the arena, and he was her ride back. But she couldn't bear to look at him after the conversation she had just with him. It was the decision that he had made, one she was sure she could come to terms with on the outside, but on the inside, it hurt like blue hell.

As she slumped onto an outside arena bench, she saw a light blue Mazda pull up on the curb right next to her. The windows rolled down, and there was a man inside whose voice rang out in a very familiar tone. "Need a lift?" he asked.

"Christian?" Trish questioned, approaching the car. The Canadian superstar patted his chest in style. "Large and in charge baby. Need a lift?" Trish looked around the arena. It was pretty much nearly empty, save for a few producers' cars still in the parking lot. Plus, it was nearing 2am, so she figured she might as well take the offered ride.

"Sure," she reluctantly said, sliding into the car after tossing her bag into the back of the car. "Thanks," she said, flashing him an awkward smile, which he failed to notice.

"No problem at all," Christian said grinning to himself. The plan was already working out smoothly, and circumstances were definitely favoring Captain Charisma right now. It would only be a matter of time before the brunette bombshell was finally his once more.

**There's chapter three for you! In the next chap, Rock and Cena have a talk before both men head their separate ways, and many stars catch wind of Trish's impending return! How will Rock feel about this? Stay tuned, and read and review! Thanks (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, the Rock has come back to Electrify Me! Okay maybe not, it's just me Ronnie! But I hope that you guys are sincerely enjoying the story thus far about my most favorite superstar and diva of all time! This upcoming chapter will kind of foreshadow things that happen in Next Level in the future as well, so keep your eyes peeled! Otherwise, sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself as you read chapter 4 of Electrify Me!**

**Chapter 4: Your Decision, Not Mine**

Trish Stratus sat up and yawned, arching her back and cracking all the bones that were necessary to get a feel-good stretch going on. Today was officially the day that she was going to sign back with the WWE, her true home that she had been missing, and longing for now for about a couple of years. Her head and her heart were telling her that it was indeed the right thing to do, and after keeping her body in well-shaped condition with various exercises and her world famous Stratusphere yoga, she was primed and ready to make her return to a WWE ring.

As she showered up and brushed her teeth, her thoughts ran back to last night. Her fight with Dwayne, which emotionally took a toll on her on the inside mainly, and how Christian had randomly offered her a ride back to the Jersey hotel most of the Superstars were staying at. He even paid for her own room and all the other necessities that Trish had needed.

It was a nice gesture from him, but very peculiar to her to say the least. "Oh well, I guess I'd better thank him or something," she said quietly packing the rest of her things and getting ready to leave the hotel room. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the presence of none other than Y2J, Chris Jericho.

"Hey there, morning Trish," the cocky Canadian confidently smirked. "How ya doing?" Trish offered him the best smile she could; she really didn't feel like being bothered at this moment in time. "I'm fine Chris, thanks for asking." She turned on her heel and went towards the elevator, pressing a button to get in, as she got in, Jericho slid in right behind her, not content with being left behind.

"Hey, thanks for holding the door for me," Jericho said with a smirk. Trish rolled her eyes to herself without him seeing. His cocky and pessimistic attitude was already starting to annoy her majorly.

To her relief, the elevator door to the first floor finally opened, and Trish hurriedly rushed off of it, only to run into the man who had given her a ride to the hotel the previous night, Christian.

"Oh hey Trish! Funny how we keep running into each other right?" Christian grinned, to which Trish responded with an awkward smile. "Yeah, just great," she said through gritted teeth.

"Trish! Hey Trish over here!" an old gruff voice called out, and Trish recognized the voice as the chairman Vince McMahon. He was sitting at a king-sized breakfast table with some important paperwork laying right in front of him. There was an open spot at the table across from the boss, reserved especially for the former women's champion.

Trish moved at a quick but smooth pace and swiftly sat in the seat across from Vince, glad to be out of the Canadians' presence. "Hey Vince, glad to see you again!" she said, shaking the boss's hand.

"I should be the one saying that instead Trish! Welcome back!" he said, returning the gesture. "Now, enough of these formalities, let's get down to business. I'm here to offer you a brand new, 3 year contract with the WWE, with Hall of Fame perks and benefits included since you are in fact a Hall of Famer. This here is a Legends contract, and only the most elite stars get them." Trish grinned.

"I guess that means I'm elite," she said. Vince nodded. "Damn right you are. So what you'll be doing is various storylines with current Divas, and a dream matchup with AJ Lee somewhere down the road if we can find and get her back here," Vince said. Trish's eyes widened. "Where is she exactly?"

Vince only shrugged off her question. "Never mind that. Another story for another time. Anyways, we'll also be revisiting some of your storylines from the past as well, such as your infamous love triangle with Christian and Chris Jericho," Vince mentioned.

Trish, who was about to take a sip of her coffee, immediately stopped and set the morning beverage back down. "Revisit what?! You're kidding me right? Do we seriously have to revisit that storyline?" Trish was starting to chip away nervously at her fingernails. She didn't want to go down _that _road again.

"Of course Trish! It's one of our most successful triangles of all time, and I'll be damned if we don't make more money off of it!" Vince said, his grin starting to grow across his face. "Plus, both Jericho and Christian were both okay with it. In fact, they brought it to my attention to begin with!" Trish furrowed her brows angrily and looked back at the two Canadians, who both waved back at the brunette with smirks on their faces, blatantly not even trying to hide it.

Sighing, Trish nodded. "Okay I guess I'll do it, but I probably won't like it," she said, pulling up a pen and signing the contract. "Don't worry Trish, you'll still get creative input. You are a hall of famer after all," Vince quickly mentioned, trying to sweeten the deal.

Trish shrugged at the attempt, even though it was much appreciated. She was going to sign anyway, but the thought of working with those two again made her sick to her stomach honestly. Quickly signing her name, and letting Vince sign his as well, she sighed and stood to her feet, as did Vince.

"Well Trish, the deal is done. Welcome back to the WWE!" he said loud and proud, shaking her hand one last time, before starting to pack up his stuff. Trish looked towards Jericho and Christian, but she motioned them away, mouthing that she would catch up with them later.

Looking at each other, the two finally nodded and reluctantly headed out with the rest of the WWE roster who were boarding buses or hopping into their rental cars, getting ready to head out to the airport.

As Trish began to gather her things and bag, a poster covering a wall caught her eye and she immediately almost burst into an emotional outpour but she held herself together. Keeping herself composed was what she did best, after all.

"Hey Vince, can I ask you something?" she asked. Vince nodded, "what is it?"

"Do you think that Dwayne is really done wrestling?" she said, pointing towards the Royal Rumble poster of the Rock on it. Vince packed the rest of his paperwork and sighed. "I honestly don't know Trish. In my opinion though, I think that Rocky's got some gas left in the tank, so I don't think he's truly finished. Only time will tell though, because he's got some injuries that need to be healed," Vince stated. "But don't worry your head Trish, we'll get it all taken care of in due time. Right now, you need to be heading off to the airport," Vince said, grabbing his bags and coat, and walking off outside to his limo.

Trish sighed to herself. Pretty soon, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson would be gone, and be a distant memory, just like their past times together.

**New York/New Jersey Airport**

Dwayne Johnson pulled up to the airport with his roller bag in his left hand, and his duffel bag over his right shoulder. For a man that was injured, you couldn't tell that Dwayne was hurt by looking at him. You'd have to sock him in the stomach just to get any kind of reaction from him. But then again, that would only land you a Rock Bottom.

Dwayne looked around, and checked the flight arrivals and departures board. His flight to Miami was boarding in just under an hour, and he had to be sure not to miss it. That surgery was going to be scheduled for the very next day, and Dwayne wanted to start the road to recovery ASAP.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even feel the hand on his shoulder spin him around to face him. "Who in the blue hell – oh it's just you John. What's good jabroni? Enjoying that title?"

John Cena laughed, patting his newly won WWE Championship on his shoulder and smiling. "You bet your ass I'm enjoying this title. Much respect to you though Rocky, you took me to my limit and quite beyond it. You made me earn this title so I appreciate it," he said, shaking Dwayne's hand. "So, you heading back home? Or to Hollywood?" John asked.

Dwayne rolled his shoulders. "Headed back to Miami first. I got a surgery scheduled for tomorrow so I can't miss my flight," he said. "It feels like my guts are all falling out and I got to keep holding these babies in so that they don't fall out, ya smell what I'm cooking?"

John nodded. "Oh yeah, of course." Dwayne looked to the side of John and noticed that he had his passport in hand and a ticket for London. "Hey John, what in the blue hell are you taking a flight to London for? The next show's supposed to be in Cleveland!" "I got my reasons," John said.

Dwayne thought about his answer, then decided to just leave it alone. "Well I wish you the best of luck in whatever you're doing, finding that crazy chick of a girlfriend you have jabroni."

"Gee, thanks Rocky," John said half-sarcastically. "Hey, are you seriously done wrestling? You're done for good?" John said, feeling the itching need to ask.

Dwayne sighed, and looked back at John. "If I told you I was done, would you judge me?" he asked. John shook his head completely. "Come on Dwayne, you know I don't judge anybody. You've done it all in this business, so I wouldn't blame you if you were ready to call it curtains for your career. That's the God honest truth."

Dwayne sighed, and pulled John into a man hug. "Thanks John. I appreciate your honesty. Maybe you're not so full of hot garbage after all," he said with a trollish grin, and smirked. John shook his head. "Always with the jokes till the very end, huh Rocky? Keep it up and AJ and I will fuck up your house again," he said, laughing.

"Do that and I'll kick your candy ass faster than you can say jabroni," Dwayne joked as well. "Well good luck in your surgery, and just remember Rocky, there's always a place for you here in the WWE." With that, John turned the corner and headed off to catch his flight. Dwayne nodded and huffed to himself. What a difference two years made. They were once at each other's throat, and now they were as cool as cucumbers.

As the Great One grabbed a Snickers bar from the vending machine(because they actually had nuts unlike CM Punk according to Rocky), his eyes stopped on the figure of one Trish Stratus. When she turned around and locked eyes with the Brahma Bull, the tension in the air rose. Here she was, standing face to face with the man who she didn't want to leave her…again.

"Hey Trish, how'd the contract signing go?" Dwayne finally asked, breaking the ice. "It went good," Trish mumbled, still slightly bothered.

"That's good. I take it that it's a legends contract? Like the one I got," Dwayne tried to smirk, but Trish just wasn't having it.

"Why won't you stay?" she asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Dwayne sighed and looked at her sincerely. "I just don't have it in me anymore. At least not right now," Dwayne said, holding his abdomen.

"I know you're hurt now, but what about after you heal? What happens then? Will you come back, or stay in Hollywood?" she asked, starting to trail off a bit. The brunette was losing hope.

"I can't really say, that's far away Trish. Plus I have some new movies to shoot, like Hercules and possibly a role in the Star Wars movie too." Dwayne sighed as he looked down to the ground.

"Sounds like you're really gonna be pretty busy then," Trish said, sighing and looking away. "Are you really gonna walk away from it all? Walk away from the company that made you?"

"I don't—you just don't understand it Trish. I have to go, I have nothing left to prove anymore. I never said it was my last match ever, I'm just saying that that's what it feels like," Dwayne said, and sighed. A voice came over the intercom, sounding for the passengers who were going on the Miami flight to start boarding now.

"Well, that's my cue," Dwayne said, and as he tried to walk by Trish, she kneed him in the gut, making him hold back a howl. "Don't," Trish said, tears now flowing and glistening down her face.

Dwayne didn't look at her in the eye, but Trish forced him to make eye contact with him. "I can't stop you from leaving, but promise me you'll come back one day."

Dwayne looked at her for what seemed like the longest time, and after much contemplating, he nodded. "One day," he finally said. "Thank you," Trish said, and without any hesitation, she immediately locked lips with the Great One and kissed him passionately for the longest time, melting into the moment. Dwayne was just as happy to return the kiss as well, but it was all interrupted by the intercom again. "Miami flyers, please board now." Dwayne sighed and let go of Trish.

"I have to go," Dwayne said, quickly picking up his bags and then departing towards the flight gate. Goodbyes were never his strong suit.

"Goodbye…Rocky," Trish said, and fell to her knees, letting all the tears run out now. He said one day he would come back, but quite frankly to Trish, one day felt like an eternity.

**Well, there's a rather sad ending to chapter four…but I hope you all did enjoy it! Please read, review, and stay tuned because more action is coming at you in chapter five! And be sure to check out other stories in this universe, Next Level and Roses & Thorns! Thanks for reading (:**

**-Ronnie**


	5. Chapter 5

**After three long weeks…FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Haha hey everybody welcome back to Electrify Me! This is personally one of my favorite stories to write, considering the Rock is my most favorite wrestler of all time, so it pleases me that you are in fact all enjoying this fic as much as I am! I am always forever expanding my Next Level universe, and you'll be surprised to see what I have in store for the other stories as well as this one! Until then, here's chapter 5 for Electrify Me!**

**Chapter 5: Rock Recharged**

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson awoke in his hospital bed feeling better than he had in weeks. The surgery had been a complete success, and despite having to have his guts stuck back in his gut, everything had worked out just fine. He was definitely feeling like he was able to walk again without any assistance because the pain wasn't there either.

As Dwayne sat up in his bed, he pulled out his phone from the stand next to him and took a picture of himself acting like he was Superman kicking out of a 2 count. "The people are definitely gonna get a kick out of this," he said to himself chuckling, just as the door to his room swung open.

Dwayne's eyebrow rose at the young man who walked in with spiked blonde hair and an enthusiasm that made the Great One want to regurgitate his guts and throw them back out.

"Hey Rocky, how's it going?!" the young doctor asked with a big grin and hyper look on his face. Dwayne blinked once, then twice, before responding. "Who in the blue hell are you?"

The doctor seemed taken aback a bit. "Don't you remember me? From the days of WWF—" Dwayne held his hand up to immediately shut the doctor up, which he did.

"The Rock wants to know where his regular doctor is. You tell the Rock where he is right now, the Rock didn't ask for no spiky haired jabroni doctor like you.

"He's on vacation now," the doctor responded. "But that's okay, because I'm going to be your new personal doctor now!" he said, bounced back.

Dwayne feigned a sick look on his face. "Personal doctor? The Rock doesn't want you being his 'personal doctor' you sick freak. The Rock's not playing pocket pool with you!" he fired off.

The doctor put his hands up immediately. "No no, that's not what I meant Rocky I promise! I'll keep my hands to myself!" he said rather defensively.

Inside, Dwayne was cracking himself up as he continued with the charade. "That's what the Rock thought. Now let me ask you a question; what is your name doctor?"

The doctor perked up. "My name is Doc—" he was immediately swerved and cut off.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Dwayne roared electrifyingly, making some nurses giggle as they passed by in the wall.

"No really, my name is Dr. Mark Lloyd!" the doctor said , finishing this time.

Dwayne was reaching over to get a glass of water, but when he heard that name he knew he had to react.

"Wait, Dr. Mark Lloyd? THE Dr. Mark Lloyd is actually talking to the Rock?" Mark nodded fervently with a creepy grin on the face.

"Well, let the Rock ask you a question. Who in the bluest of blue hells is Mark Lloyd!" Dwayne fired, making Mark stagger and trip, then fall down backwards. Dwayne wasn't done just yet though.

"Now Bark, Park, whatever the blue hell your name is; you take your clipboard, pen, X-ray machine, and your stethoscope, you stuff it all into a medical ball, roll that sumbitch up, turn it sideways, and stick it straight up your candy ass!" Dwayne electrified finally, making Mark Lloyd run away in utter fear.

After he left, Dwayne continually laughed aloud until his ribs began to hurt, so he stopped. "I need to get the hell out of here," he said. Getting out of bed and standing up, he began to grab some of the clothes he had brought with him and got dressed. The Rock was back on the move again, but to where?

**Charlotte, North Carolina**

Trish Stratus sighed to herself as she entered the arena, ready for her first official night back on Raw in quite a while. She would have been enjoying it more, but her two 'travel companions' were constantly making it hard for her to enjoy anything lately. Whenever she went to get something from McDonalds, they would be right there telling her to watch her carbs.

Whenever she took a trip to the bathroom, the Canadians would be right there guarding the door, calling to her through the door itself, asking her if everything was going okay, and asking if she needed more toilet paper. Christian had even embarrassed her by saying, "I know that time of the month is coming soon! Are you sure you're alright?"

If this was what hell looked like, then Trish absolutely knew for sure she was going to heaven when all was said and done. As she entered the arena, she stuffed her things in her locker quickly before rushing out. It would be at least a good hour before Y2J and Christian arrived, so she was going to put this time to good use.

As she wandered the halls, she felt her phone buzz her like a jolt of electricity. Feeling a remnant of excitement, she pulled out her phone, only to see that it was her mind playing tricks on her again. Sighing, she stood there for a moment admiring the background of her phone. It was a picture of her and The Rock from that night of the Hall of Fame ceremony when Trish had officially become a WWE Legend.

Those were happier times, she thought to herself. If only Dwayne had stayed, what could have become of them? Through the interviews she had her from him in the last couple of days on radio stations and TV, he was truly convinced that he was done with wrestling for good, but the Canadian brunette bombshell wasn't buying it at all. Maybe he needed some time to recharge, but she was convinced that he would be back one day. Just like her.

Too absorbed into her phone while walking, she bumped right into a man who happened to be having a cup of coffee. Well, make that 8th cup of coffee, because the tang of coffee in his breath was too strong to ignore, even for Trish.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there," Trish said, picking herself back up off the ground. When she saw the face, that was when his face clicked in her memory in with a name.

"Hey you're David Otunga!" she said, David's face churning a smile. "That prick from People Power!" Trish finished, making David's smile drop into a grimace.

"I'm also the star of WWE Studios' blockbuster hit and worldwide phenomenon, the Call," David added with a grin, making a snort escape from Trish.

"The star? Alright if you say so," she said, cracking up on the inside, before she offered her hand. "Trish Stratus, WWE Hall of Famer."

David gladly shook the Diva's hand. "David Otunga, Harvard Law Graduate, stock holder of Starbucks, and future WWE Champion," he said as smoothly as possible. Trish raised an eyebrow at the last part of that statement. Him, WWE Champion? Yeah, when Hornswoggle grows an inch, she thought to herself.

Taking her hand, he placed a kiss on it, letting it go and smirking at the Queen of Stratusfaction. "Welcome back to the WWE Trish," he said, and then handed her something out of his pocket.

"My business card, in case you want to give me a call," he said, then taking a huge swig of coffee from his flask, began to walk off in the opposite direction.

As soon as David Otunga was out of sight, Trish immediately ripped up the card, crumpling it all into a ball, and shooting it in the garbage can and scoring, as if it were a real game.

"Trish with the buzzer beater, and the crowd goes wild!" she said in a faux sports announcer voice. Laughing, she shook her head to herself. She was definitely going to have to make some new friends around here, especially since this wasn't exactly the Attitude Era anymore. She would have gone to John Cena first, but considering that all he had gone through with AJ, and him being "away", the Champ wasn't an option.

As she took a turn towards catering, Trish heard a loud obnoxious voice near her, and peeking through the curtain, she saw the creator of the now defunct ECW, discreetly holding a phone call. Luckily for Trish, he didn't spot her so she continued to eavesdrop.

"Yes I'm telling you, the atmosphere and electricity around a match of that magnitude would be absolutely huge, just imagine the dough that could be raked in!" Heyman cackled, making Trish raise an eyebrow. Just what exactly was the walrus up to now?

"Yes sir, my client loves the idea of it. A big stage like WrestleMania would be the perfect place to hold such an event too. WrestleMania 30, can you imagine it? I know I can, and so can my client!" Heyman cackled some more, dollar signs rolling through his eyes and head. Trish shook her head, but continued to home in on him.

"Yes, and think about it, it would be the best of both worlds! We coerce him out of retirement, and then he comes back. We destroy him so bad that he won't ever wrestle again and his mug will be so fucked up, nobody in Hollywood will ever accept him for any part in a movie ever again!" Trish gasped at the shocking revelation. They couldn't have been talking about the Rock, could they?

"Yes sir, so what I propose is for WrestleMania 30, we do the biggest main event in company history. Brock Lesnar vs the Rock!" Heyman said, laughing like a madman. Trish's orbs in her eyes widened, confirming her worst suspicions, but that was just the beginning of her problems.

An arm seizing her, she shrieked to find out that it was Chris Jericho. "There you are Trish! We got here as soon as we could, and came looking for you! Hey, is that Paul Heyman?" Jericho said, looking hard.

Paul Heyman immediately cut off his cell phone, and glared in the direction of Trish. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know. "Just walking around," Trish said as innocently as possible.

"Bullcrap," Heyman huffed, as he walked by Trish, bumping her down to the ground and mumbling obscenities to himself as he disappeared into his own locker room.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse," Trish said, before breaking Jericho's grip off her shoulder. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled, before taking off. She had to warn Dwayne of Heyman's plans. There were only two questions Trish needed answers to though. 1) Would Dwayne actually believe her or would he see it as a cheap trick for him to return? And 2) Why would Heyman want to destroy the Rock?

**Well, there's chapter 5 for you all! Stay tuned, because in the next chapter, Trish will speak with Dwayne again for the first time since they said goodbye at the airport! Also, Trish runs into the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar…meanwhile Paul Heyman flies out to the set of Hercules to set up a deal with the Rock, featuring a special guest appearance from Stone Cold Steve Austin! Stay tuned!**

**-Ronnie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to the new chapter of Electrify Me! As you last saw, Paul Heyman was up to no good, which is such a shame. He wants to destroy the Rock! Now who would want to do that? I'm not sure about that, but here is the new chapter for Electrify Me! The Rock says, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Thin Line of Trust**

Trish Stratus took a huge breath and sigh of relief as she finished her shower and had gotten dressed. Things were pretty hectic tonight, but all in all, it was definitely a successful show. The Hall of Fame Diva made her return tonight to a thunderous ovation, defeating both Aksana and Tamina Snuka in a handicap match in impressive fashion. She definitely still had the skill to get it done in the ring.

Divas such as Kaitlyn and Eve Torres were congratulating her on a job well done while other Divas such as her opponents tonight, and the Bella Twins, gave her a glare. They hated when people from the past came back to steal the spotlight from the current roster.

Trish took it all in stride though. She was glad to be back home where she belonged, and for once, she was able to shake Christian and Jericho by convincing Stephanie McMahon to host an all Divas meeting in one of the clubs nearby down the street. Remembering what she had overheard Paul Heyman say earlier, Trish knew she immediately had to call the Rock up and tell him the news she heard. Otherwise, he would be in grave danger. She only hoped that he would believe her.

Taking a way out of the club out back and into the parking lot, Trish pulled out her BlackBerry and immediately dialed his personal cell number, proud that she still knew it from memory. A couple of rings went by before a voice finally picked up. "'Ello?" came a rather tired voice.

"Dwayne?" Trish asked. "Yeah it's me," the Great One said, yawning as Trish tried to start up a conversation. "Hey, it's Trish. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing," she said, taking a seat on a bench and curling the ends of her hair with her finger.

"I'm doing alright actually. I hope you're doing good too," he mentioned, sitting up in his bed. "Thanks! So where in the blue hell are you at?" Trish asked out of curiosity. Dwayne could only grin. "I see you're stealing some of the Rock's catchphrases now. Well, I'm in Budapest right now out here in Hungary. I'm about to start shooting for the Hercules movie in a couple of hours."

"Oh," was the only thing that escaped Trish's lips before she regained her composure. "Well I'm sure when you're done shooting, the movie will come out great," she said, gritting her teeth just a bit. Dwayne couldn't sense it though, but a smile was coming across his face. "Oh hell yeah, you bet your candy ass it's gonna rock, pardon the pun," he said.

When he didn't hear a laugh from Trish, the People's Champ raised an eyebrow in concern. "Everything alright Trish?" he asked. Coming back to reality, Trish shook her head. "Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine! Say, don't they give you breaks in between shooting or something like that?" she asked.

Dwayne nodded his head. "Yeah, I get an extended break sometime this October, so I'm gonna be back in the States around then, I think," he said. Trish's eyes perked up. "It's already June too, so I think you could come back around Hell In a Cell at the—" she continued, but Dwayne cut her off already knowing where she was going with this.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Trish, nice try, but I'm not coming back to the WWE to wrestle or anything like that," he said. Trish almost punched a brick wall at his response.

"Why the fuck not?! What's wrong with coming back just to please your fans!" she said, the tone in her voice growing with more rage each and every word spoken.

"Calm your nerves jabroni—" Trish cut the Rock off this time. "So now I'm a jabroni? You ass! I just want you to come back! You're in trouble!" she said, but Dwayne's chuckling only ticked her off even more.

"Really Trish? Is that what this is really about? You'll do anything to have me come back won't you? That's low Trish. Now you're making up lies to goad me into coming back. Did Vince put you up to this?"

Trish took the opportunity to literally scream into the phone, making Dwayne feel as if his ears were literally going to bleed and fall off. "You narcissistic incumbent asshole! Paul Heyman is coming over there to offer you a deal to face Brock Lesnar at next year's WrestleMania! He wants to destroy you!"

After recovering from her scream, Dwayne responded back. "Paul Heyman is coming here? Why in the blue hell would twinkie tits come over here? Unless he wants the Rock's boot to his ass, he'll rethink his decision. Nice try Trish, but I don't believe you."

Trish sighed. "Okay I tried to warn you, and I tried to make you believe what I said. You don't have to believe me though Dwayne. I don't know what I was thinking trying to get you to believe me. You know the Rock—"

Trish made a shushing sound to him over the phone similar to what the Rock would do to his opponents from back in the day. "Shut up, okay? After this day, you'll never have to hear from me again, okay? Never, and the Trish means **never **again!" she said mocking him once more.

"The Rock is dead to me." With that, Trish ended the phone call and pressed her face against the wall, and crying her eyes out. An ominous presence made their way behind the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder.

As Trish turned around, she opened her mouth to scream at the monster before her, but he covered it immediately. Trish was about to feel the pain, courtesy of Brock Lesnar.

**Budapest, Hungary**

It was about 4 hours later after the phone call, when Dwayne was finally on the set for the filming to the Hercules to begin shooting. He sighed, watching the production crew scrape up the dirt, and build up the authentic scene. He couldn't help but wonder to himself, why was Trish acting the way that she was? Was she that deadest on getting him to come back? Dwayne didn't want to sound selfish, but he was only trying to do what was good for himself, his health, and his career. Half of his fans had approved, and others hadn't, but that was what was expected these days as far as his career choices were concerned.

A voice broke his thoughts as one of his casting members tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey Dwayne, you've got a visitor. Some human walrus looking guy is here to see you," he said, before allowing Dwayne to follow him to behind the cameras to the trailer.

Lo and behold, there stood Paul Heyman, with a briefcase in hand, looking like he was ready to talk business, just as Trish had said. Dwayne facepalmed himself for not believing the Canadian bombshell, because now she wasn't going to talk to him ever again.

"Well, if it isn't the Great One himself, the Rock! Tell me, how's the WWE retirement plan going sport?" the manager said with a wicked grin on his face laughing. Dwayne adorned his serious look onto his face, staring with ultimate disgust at Heyman.

"Paul Heyman, know your role and shut your mouth!" Heyman immediately shut his mouth as the Brahma Bull circled him. "You've got some nerve, showing up on the set of the Rock's new movie, trying to talk business. What the hell do you want?" he asked, glaring.

Heyman's smirk returned to his face as he opened his briefcase. "Let's talk business champ! I know that you got hurt at WrestleMania and all, but I want you to think about the opportunity to come back Rock. Think about the lights and grandeur of WrestleMania. Think about—"

"Think about how far the Rock's gonna stick his size 15 shoe up your monkey ass if you don't get to the point," Dwayne said, rather annoyed. Heyman sighed at his comment.

"Fair enough Rocky. I am proposing a deal with you. Face the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar in the main event at WrestleMania 30, for a chance to get payback for that loss you suffered 12 years ago," Heyman said, grinning.

"The Rock doesn't think so twinkie tits. He's done all that he wants to, and the Rock knows that he's without a shadow of a doubt, a true legend in this business. Perhaps even the greatest of all time, but what's done is done. The Rock is done wrestling, period."

Paul Heyman glared at the Rock. "Surely you can't mean—" the Rock slapped him across his face thunderously. "Get the hell out of my sight, if you know what's good for you," the Rock warned, with Paul Heyman slowly backing away.

"Of course you wouldn't want to fight Brock. He kicked your ass last time, and you're afraid that he'll do it once again. Deep down Dwayne, you know that you're Brock's bitch," he said in a slimy sense. The Rock immediately kicked Paul Heyman in the gut, and delivered a trailer-rocking Rock Bottom, throwing Paul Heyman out of the trailer.

Heyman held his back in pain, but smirked when he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text message from Brock Lesnar saying that "the job was complete."

Heyman begin rushing off towards his car, but as he did, forwarded the picture message from Brock to the Rock. "Rethink your decision Rocky if you know what's good for you!"

As he got away, Dwayne pulled out his vibrating phone to see he had an incoming message from Paul Heyman. When he opened up the message, his eyes grew wide. It was a picture of Trish being gagged, and tied up by the Beast Incarnate himself.

Once again, an errant decision was going to cost the Rock something he loved dearly.

**Well there's chapter 6! So what's the Rock going to do now? Stay tuned and find out! Chapter 7 coming soon! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**-Ronnie**


End file.
